


【海王】流奶与蜜之地（ABO, Orm/Arthur, NC17）

by pdddyxl



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Bottom Arthur, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: 简单粗暴ABO，哥哥输了就要给我操。只有亚特兰蒂斯人才有ABO之分，所以亚瑟之前一直都没有关注过自己的第二性别。最初奥姆和亚瑟都是A，但是因为亚瑟打输了，就要照亚特兰蒂斯传统变成O被标记。这是个侮辱性质的标记，然而亚瑟什么都不懂。





	【海王】流奶与蜜之地（ABO, Orm/Arthur, NC17）

亚瑟输掉了那场决斗，而他血缘上的弟弟则是像故意炫耀自己的胜利似的绕场一周，迎接来自其子民的热烈欢呼。这让亚瑟不由得有些懊恼的低下了头，奥姆的确是个强大的对手，而他在亚特兰蒂斯也的确备受人民爱戴。从现在的状况来看，除了想要发动陆地与海洋之间的战争之外，他的弟弟的确是个优秀且合格的王，而他只是个混血种。

是个备受亚特兰蒂斯人民唾弃的混血种——想到这里，亚瑟便感到无法控制的悲伤，他的血液，他半人类的血统，正是害他母亲死亡的根源。

幸运的是，亚特兰蒂斯的古老传统中似乎并没有关于一定要杀死挑战者的这条规定。他们只是给亚瑟喝下了某种颜色诡异的苦涩药汁，便把亚瑟关了起来。而再次恢复意识的时候，亚瑟觉得现有的一切他都已经搞不懂了。他躺在柔软的床铺中央，再次被沉重的锁链束缚住了自己的四肢，这让他只能以一个非常固定的姿势趴在床上。亚瑟试图挣脱锁链，却怎么也使不上力气，而他的下腹就像是有岩浆在缓慢流动似的止不住地发热。

亚瑟浑身都湿漉漉的，那并不是说因为他现在在海里才如此，而是因为他有所渴望，他的后穴湿热柔软，阴茎无法控制地勃起。这让他感到恐惧，此刻亚瑟身体正在经历、发生的变化，对于从小便生活在陆地上的亚瑟来说简直就是天方夜谭。长发的男人再次不服输的挣扎了起来，他断定一定是这些可恶的亚特兰蒂斯人给他喝下的那杯药汁的关系，亏得他还以为自己能免逃一死。

事实上，他的确免逃一死了，毕竟现在发生的事情只与屈服、侮辱和荣耀有关。

亚瑟挣扎着，他感觉到有人触碰他的脊背，微凉的指尖顺着他的脊椎蜿蜒向下，直到触碰到他牛仔裤的边沿才犹豫着停了下来。水中散发着某种气味儿，那是某种令人感觉安心的味道，柔软、缥缈，冰冷而又锋利，亚瑟可以感觉到自己身体正在渴求着这种气味，他的脖颈后方灼热的几乎微微发痛。

奥姆缓慢地触碰着亚瑟背部的纹身，指尖最终停在对方身穿的、丑陋的陆人服饰边沿。这件衣服多少让奥姆感到有些气愤了，他这个混血的杂种哥哥，也就只配穿着这样肮脏粗俗的服装了。奥姆这么想着，随即便有些粗暴地伸手扯掉了亚瑟的皮带，扒下了这条包裹着对方圆润挺翘的臀部的裤子，直接将两根手指抵入了自己兄长体内。而亚瑟虽然紧绷的身子，但是作为一位发情期的欧米伽，他的后穴依然很好地容纳了奥姆的侵犯。

虽然身体上很好地接纳了对方，但是从理智上，亚瑟完全不能接受现在所发生在自己身上的事情。他像个女人一样湿漉漉的，后穴大开着、充满感激似的收缩着含住了别人的两根手指，这让亚瑟感到崩溃。他更加抗拒的挣扎了起来，扯得束住他的锁链不断碰撞发出沉闷的响声。然而这样的反抗却让奥姆感到更加兴奋了，他见过很多欧米伽，甚至很多漂亮的贵族阿尔法，但是鲜少有人会反抗他、拒绝他的信息素，他这个杂种哥哥还是头一个。

“你最好听话一点，不然你可能会因此而受伤。”

奥姆这么说着，故意分开了埋在自己哥哥体内的手指，纤细修长的指尖向亚瑟体内深处更加柔软的地方碾磨摁压着。而长发的男人似乎被这样的抚慰所驯服了，他不再胡乱挣扎，而是无法控制地微微颤抖着身子，瞬间收紧了拳头。奥姆看到了，他看到他的哥哥因为他那几下不轻不重、肆意而为的抚慰，因而本能地、控制不住地射精了。浓厚浑浊的精液数尽洒在了干净的被单上，濡湿的后穴在几下甜蜜的收缩之后软乎乎地稍稍打开了一条缝隙，像是在欢迎别人来搞似的随着呼吸的节奏而不断开阖着。

“滚开。”

亚瑟咆哮着，像是一只受伤落单的狮子。他金色的发尾随着水流在海中飘浮，暴露出他后颈微微发红的，可以留下标记的那块皮肤。

“你应该求我才是。”

奥姆冷冷地这么说着，刚刚对自己兄长所萌生出来的怜悯之情，此刻因为亚瑟的反抗和出言不逊消失全无了。奥姆粗暴地抽出了深埋在自己哥哥体内的手指，俯身将自己的牙齿狠狠刺入了亚瑟的后颈。他毫不怜惜地揉捏扯拽着亚瑟鼓胀而又手感极佳的胸部，用力将它们挤在一起，又掐住那个充血挺立的乳尖毫不留情地向外拉扯。他料想若是他的哥哥怀孕，今后这里必定也会同其他的欧米伽一样，流出无比丰沛的乳汁来。

奥姆不明白为什么亚瑟能忍住发情期的折磨，背对着他的男人宁愿狠狠咬住嘴唇，也不愿意对他说出一句请求的话。而尽管作为欧米伽，亚瑟的后穴已经湿的一塌糊涂了，他依旧可以在这样的热潮中抵住来自奥姆信息素的诱惑，而保持尊严和理智的不说出一句软话。这让奥姆莫名觉得更加兴奋了，强烈的征服欲在阿尔法的体内不断膨胀。亚特兰蒂斯现任的王脱下了自己的长裤，单手扶住自己的阴茎，几乎没有犹豫地便直接撞入了自己哥哥体内。

亚瑟发出了某种柔软的、略带痛苦的呻吟，雄狮一般的男人随着他突如其来的顶撞而微微颤抖着，没有多说一句话。可是他的后穴却如饥似渴一般地裹住了奥姆的阴茎，柔软的肠肉灼热而又熨帖地包裹在那根巨物周边，讨好似的吮吸收缩着。奥姆发泄一般用力地向亚瑟体内深处冲撞着，他有些好奇自己这个沉默的手下败将什么时候才会像个真正的杂种，像个真正的失败者、真正的欧米伽一般请求他。求他饶恕自己，求他操弄自己，然后再求他结住自己，让自己怀孕。

然而亚瑟就算几次又被生生操到顶峰，又或者被精液填满肚子的时候，他也没有说出请求又或者服软的话来。

奥姆有些生气地扯住自己哥哥的长发，强迫自己的兄长扭头过来同自己交吻。这是一个充满怜悯的施舍，是一个温柔而又诚恳的吻，或许奥姆心中的某个地方的确希望着、希望着他的哥哥可以站在他这边，理解他的所作所为，站在他身边同他相伴。奥姆这么想着，却感觉血液的腥味儿在他们的唇间弥漫开来，或许他搞错了，他的哥哥——或许这个男人的确是一只无法驯服的雄狮，他终生归于自由，为自己而战斗，永远无法被某个人囚禁在某一个笼子里。  


这让奥姆感到更加期待了。

Fin


End file.
